Kwama (Online)
|attacks = |resistance = |loot = Carapace |province = Cyrodiil Morrowind Valenwood |region = Cyrodiil Deshaan Grahtwood Stonefalls Shadowfen |location = Multiple; Windcatcher Plantation |quests = The Root of the Problem |dlc = Base }} The Kwama are insectoid creatures native to the province of Morrowind in .July 03, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Creating ESO: The KwamaNovember 20, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Interactive Map of Tamriel: Stonefalls Kwama exist in three forms: the scrib, the worker, and the warrior. A kwama on its own may not be a big threat, but they can be overwhelming when they work together. Attacks (Kwama Scrib): *Spit *Contagion Quests *Caring for Kwama *Carving Cuttle: Harvest Kwama Cuttle *Search and Rescue: Restore Deepcrag den to working order *The Root of the Problem * Locations *Burroot Kwama Mine, Grahtwood *Darkshade Caverns *Deepcrag Den, Deshaan *Forgotten Crypts, Deshaan *Muck Valley Cavern, Cyrodiil *Onkobra Kwama Mine, Shadowfen *Strifeswarm Hive, Stonefalls *Taleon's Crag, Deshaan *Windcatcher Plantation, Khenarthi's Roost * Forms Scrib The scrib are the kwama's larval form. If a warrior lifts a rock out of an area that a worker charges through, it creates a swarm of scrib. Kwama Worker The Kwama's burrows, referred to as "egg mines" when claimed and harvested by the Dunmer, are dug and expanded by the workers as the colony grows. Kwama eggs are an important food source for the Elves. The worker can charge and knock its foe back. Kwama Warrior Kwama warriors, the largest of the species, protect the workers and scrib from intruders. The warrior can unearth a giant rock to launch at its foes. They appear twitchy and on edge, always alert for danger and ready to fight off interlopers. Its attacks are powerful and brutish. Variations *Crony Scrib – a pet Scrib. *Draining Scrib (Veteran Darkshade Caverns) *Hive Guardian (Deepcrag Den) (Kwama Warrior) *Kwama Champion *Kwama Overseer (Onkobra Kwama Mine) *Kwama Queen *Kwama Scrib (Hostile Variant) – Draining Scrib and Sedating Scrib *Kwama Warrior *Kwama Worker *Ogre Biter (Muck Valley Cavern) *Scrib (Level 1 Variant) *Sedating Scrib (Veteran Darkshade Caverns – with Transmuted Hive Lord only) *Strifeswarm Brute (Kwama Warrior) *Strifeswarm Champion (Kwama Warrior boss) (Strifeswarm Hive) *Strifeswarm Scrib *The Hive Lord (Darkshade Caverns) (Kwama Warrior) *Transmuted Hive Lord (Darkshade Caverns) *Transmuted Scrib (Darkshade Caverns) *Vindicator Alga (Forgotten Crypts) *Vindicator Kalga (Forgotten Crypts) *Vindicator Tralga (Forgotten Crypts) Updates *Update 6: Fixed an issue where burrowing creatures, including the kwama, would surface prematurely when the Vestige moves.Update 6 Patch Notes Related achievements *'Onkobra Mine Explorer': *'Forgotten Crypts Group Event': Defeat the Kwama Guardians, Vindicator Alga, Vindicator Kalga and Vindicator Tralga Related books *''Kwama Mining for Fun and Profit'' *''How the Kwama Lost His Shoes'' *''Brave Little Scrib'' *''Care of Kwama'' *''Dark Ruins'' Trivia *The following guide books reference Kwama: Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Morrowind Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Morrowind; The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Stonefalls and Deshaan The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Stonefalls and Deshaan Ingredient Classification 15: Insect Parts Ingredient Classification 15: Insect Parts Gallery Creating ESO The Kwama.jpg|Kwama. Kingscrest Cavern Art.jpg|Loading screen art featuring kwama. Kwama Concept.jpg|Kwama concept art. Kwama Worker Concept.jpg|Kwama worker concept art. Kwama Scrib Concept.jpg|Kwama scrib concept art. Kwama Warrior Concept.jpg|Kwama warrior concept art. Appearances * * * be:Квама (Online) de:Kwama (Online) ru:Квама (Online) Category:Insects Category:Online: Stonefalls Creatures Category:Online: Khenarthi's Roost Creatures Category:Online: Deshaan Creatures Category:Online: Kwama Category:Online: Shadowfen Creatures Category:Online: Grahtwood Creatures Category:Online: Cyrodiil Creatures Category:Online: Creatures